My Savior
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: Ray's savior invites him to stay at his house. During his stay things get a little rough. Battles, kidnappings and romance. Is boyxboy intended. Teehee :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

A boy about the age of sixteen with long black hair, which was tied with a ribbon, flowed behind him as he ran away from a bunch of demons through the woods. He was wearing a cloak with his robes underneath. "Leave me alone!" He screamed looking back at the ugly demons. He couldn't run for much longer he gave up and seated himself by a near by tree. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. "Huh?" He looked up. A boy had jumped out of a nearby tree. He was wearing the robes of a samurai and he had taken his sword out of the sheath he had tucked into a sash around his waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding a hand out at the boy sitting down. "Those were some powerful demons."

"I'm alright. Thanks for saving me." The seated boy replied taking the other boy's hand and he lifted him from the ground. "The name's Ray."

"The name's Kai." Said the Ray's savior. "Why were those demons chasing you anyways?"

"They attacked my village earlier." Ray started looking up at Kai's face. _He's beautiful_. Ray thought as he felt a slight blush climb onto his face. "I think I'm the only one that survived so they started to chase me."

"I see…" Kai responded looking sadly down on the ground. "Sorry. Did you have a lot of family there?"

"All of them really…" Ray said with a sympathetic smile on his face. "It's alright. They're probably just glad I made it out alive."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kai questioned making two short whistles with his mouth. A horse came racing towards him stopping a few feet away. "If not you're welcome to stay."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble it sounds like a good idea." Ray said reaching into a bag he slung over his shoulder. He pulled out an apple and cautiously moved towards the horse. It gave a few neighs then walked towards him and picked the apple up from out of his hand. "He's cute."

"Her name's Uma." Kai said gently stroking her head. "She's a good horse. She's very good with strangers. Let's get on."

Ray walked over to Kai and Kai helped him up, and then got on himself. They rode for awhile then Ray fell asleep on Kai's back. _He's… comfortable_, Ray thought as sleep completely consumed him.

"Huh?" Ray moaned as he got up from the bed. "When did I get here?" He got out of bed and headed for the door opposite from him. The only things in the room were a dresser, a round table, two chairs and a bedside table with an oil lamp on top.

He peered out the door's crack and saw Kai sitting on a stool warming himself by the fireplace. Kai saw him and beckoned him over. Ray walked over and sat in a chair beside Kai.

"This is where you live?" Ray asked looking around the room. It was a kitchen, dining room and living room. _Mmm…_ Ray thought sniffing an aroma he caught when he sat down. _It smells like soup_.

"Yup this is where I live." He replied staring into the fire. "You must smell dinner. All I could conjure up was some potato and carrot soup. Hope, that'll be enough for tonight."

"It sure will." Ray said taking a stroll around the room. "It must be so peaceful here."

"It is." Kai mentioned getting up. He walked towards the fireplace. A pot was placed on hooks cooking the soup within. He took a ladle from the side of the fireplace and opened the lid he stirred the soup then put the lid back on. "It'll be ready soon."

Ray started walking towards Kai. "Can I help with anything?" He asked smiling. "Please tell me there is."

"Sure, you can set the table while I get the soup ready." He responded walking towards the fireplace. "You can find everything in the cupboard on the far left side."

Ray walked over to the cupboards and looked through the one farthest to the left. Sure enough there were bowls and cups. He checked the drawer beneath the counter where he was standing and he found the spoons. He picked up two of each thing and headed for the dining table. He set the table so that Kai was sitting on the end of the table while Ray sat to the left of him. (Kai's left.)

Kai walked over with the steaming hot pot and set it on a cloth he had put on the table earlier. He opened the lid and clouds of steam rose up from the pot. _This is… fresh_. Ray thought as the steam started to subside. Kai was starting to ladle some of the soup into each bowl and asked Ray to grab the pitcher of water on the kitchen counter.

Ray walked over to the counter, picked the pitcher up and walked back cautiously to make sure the water wouldn't spill. He placed it a few inches away from the pot and sat himself down. Ray took a final sniff of the soup and picked up his spoon. He smiled at Kai.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Kai." He said dipping his spoon into his dinner. He took a sip of it. "It's great!"

"Heh. It'll be something you'll be having for a while." Kai said taking sips from his portion of soup. "We'll head to town next week, when the food is at its best."

Together they ate their soup and talked as the moon began to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Romantic Stroll

Ray woke up from a good night's sleep yawning. He walked to the window and looked outside. It was nice and sunny out. He stripped off his pajamas and put on his robes. He headed for the door and looked around the living room. _Hmm?_ He thought scratching his head. _Where's Kai? _He took a step out and heard another door open.

"Hi, Ray." Kai said sounding half asleep. "You woke up early. Let me get changed." The door closed again. Ray waited outside the door patiently waiting for Kai to change. After a few minutes the door opened again and Kai had changed into his samurai robes.

"Let's go." He said fixing his sash. "We'll just take a stroll around. There are a few friends I'd like you to meet."

"Alright." Ray replied smiling. He skipped towards the front door with Kai behind him. He opened the door and took a few steps out. "It's even nicer being here then just looking from inside."

"It sure is." Kai said laughing. "We'll go this way today." He pointed to a path to his left. "That path leads to town." He continued walking in the direction he pointed out.

"We're going to town next week right, Kai?" Ray asked jumping up and down in excitement. He ran to catch up with Kai. "I can't wait."

"It's nothing to get excited about." Kai commented seriously. "The people down there steal. Both items and people. When we do head to town, stay close."

Ray nodded his head and walked a little closer towards Kai. He blushed. "D-do you have to walk so close, Ray?" He questioned staring down at the happy boy beside him. "I did say when we head for _town_."

"I know." Ray responded grinning. "I just want to walk closer. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" He held a blank expression on his face.

_He's clueless,_ Kai thought giving a big sigh. _It's… kind of cute. _He felt something tug at his sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked worriedly. "You completely blanked out for a second there." He continued to pull at the sleeve to make sure he was paying attention.

"I'm fine Ray." Kai responded after blanking out for another second. _What weird thoughts I'm having._ Kai thought. He repeated the words in his mind. He's… kind of cute? He might be younger but he's still a guy.

"So… who _are_ these friends of yours Kai?" Ray questioned looking around. "Are they people?"

Kai laughed. "Not really actually." He replied. "I think they live around here somewhere. He carefully searched the area. "There." Kai pointed to a hole in the ground on a small hill nearby.

Kai made one long whistle and a fox poked its head out of the hole. It came out with its cubs behind it. It started to run towards Kai. It stopped a few inches away from his leg. Kai bent down and scratched one behind the ear.

"Don't worry they're friendly." Kai smiled and took Ray's hand. "Just scratch it here." He led Ray's hand to a spot behind its ear and he started to scratch it. The fox just sat there and enjoyed her friends company. The cubs climbed onto their laps and curled up into a ball.

"They're so cute." Ray said stroking the fox cub that lay in his lap. "You have some nice friends here."

"Yup, the first time I met them they didn't scratch or bite. They're very friendly." Kai explained picking up one of the cubs. "I've known them for a few years now."

"You're so lucky to be living in the wilderness on this mountain." Ray commented placing the cub by his mother. "I wish I could live here."

"You are." Kai said smiling. "You're living with me now. Even if it might not be forever, you still live here."

Ray came closer to Kai and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Ray said putting his head on Kai's shoulder. "I'm forever grateful towards you."

"Ray…"

They stayed in an embrace that Kai wished would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Finally the day arrived when Ray and Kai could head towards town. They packed up and Kai took a bag from a nearby closet to take with them to carry the goods they were gonna bring back. Kai slung it over his shoulder and beckoned Ray to follow him to a shed by the side of the house. He pushed open the door and Uma sat inside eating a bale of hay.

"Hey Uma!" Kai greeted the horse stroking its back. "Sorry I haven't taken you out for a while now. But we'll need to ride on your back after you finish eating, alright?"

The horse neighed as if she understood what Kai had just said. She looked up at Kai then went over to her water and took a few laps of it. She then walked back over to Kai and knelt down. Kai took Ray's hand and led him to the side of the horse and helped him up. Ray didn't need as much help to get on Uma as he did the first time now. Kai got on himself and walked the horse out of the shed. _Wow… _Ray thought looking at the size of the shed. _It must be at least ten feet tall! I wonder if Kai built it._

"How long will it take to get to town?" Ray asked looking back to Kai who sat behind him. "Will it take long?"

"It will take a while, but not forever." Kai replied smiling down at the cute face Ray usually made when he asked questions. "Don't worry. There's a lot to see on the way."

Uma started walking down the path to the right, because the left one lead to the foxes. Along the way they passed a bunch of trees, bushes, flowers, and birds. As inspiring as the view may be it started to get dull. Ray still kept his excited spirit. Every now and then Ray would look back at Kai and Kai would smile at him. Other than that the journey was silent. They continued down the path for a few more minutes and then they reached a tall gate with a sign reading "Mikomi Village".

"This village has a nice name." Ray said reading the sign out loud. "Hope…"

"Remember. Stay close." Kai reminded Ray holding his hand. The gates opened and they walked inside together. "Hold on to me even if I let go of your hand." Ray nodded and walked closer to Kai.

They headed for a nearby stand selling food and clothes. Kai asked for a few things and grabbed the bag she held out for him. On the opposite side the man was selling weapons. Ray stared at them scared. A man started walking towards him and Kai. He tugged at his shirt.

"Can we go now?" Ray asked as the man started to run. "Are we done yet?"

"Not really." Kai replied holding Ray's hand in his. "It'll be a little longer. Don't worry." Kai spotted the man gasping. "T-this way!" Kai pulled Ray into a nearby alleyway.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ray questioned worriedly. "Is that man bad?"

"He… does bad things." Kai said pulling Ray closer to him. They saw a shadow at the edge of the alleyway. The footsteps screamed in Kai's ear. "Don't worry. I won't let _anything_ happen to you. Nothing."

The man stepped into the alley heading towards them. Kai unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man. They both backed up as the man came closer. Ray felt something on his mouth and gasped kicking. It was a cloth! It was making him sleepier, and sleepier. The man who had ambushed Ray from the back started to run out the alleyway leaving a worried expression on Kai's face.

"Ray!" Kai screamed out dodging some knives the man threw at him. "Damn you!" He stabbed the man blocking his way and ran after the unconscious Ray. _I won't let anything happen to you Ray. _Kai thought as tears started pouring from his eyes. _He won't hurt you. I promise._

Kai continued to follow the man as he headed for the village gates.

Sorry the best I could do. Forgive me. T-T


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rescued

"Stop!" Kai yelled as the man started to run through the gates. "They never listen do they…?"

Ray started to wake up from his sleep. "Kai…" Ray murmured still half asleep. He hadn't fully gained consciousness yet. _Am I moving? _Ray thought as the scenery around him blurred. _Kai…_

Kai was starting to get tired from all the running but, he was determined to save Ray no matter what. The man took a left with Kai still on his tail. His running became slow. He was starting to get tired. This gave Kai and advantage. _I have to catch up._ Kai thought as he started to run as fast as he could to close the distance between him and the man. _For Ray…_ Still holding his sword he held it out as far as he could towards the man in hopes of stabbing him.

"You'll give up eventually!" The man screamed hoping to slow Kai down but, to no avail. "Give it up already!"

"Never!" Kai responded angrily. "Not when a loved one's in danger."

Ray perked his ears up hearing the last of what Kai said. His face started to turn red. He was still unaware of his surroundings however so, he did not try to fight back, which would've helped Kai a bunch.

Desperately the man took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground in front of him making him disappear into the smoke. _How desperate of him._ Kai thought as he tried to let his senses guide him. He started to run in the way of movement. A rabbit was bouncing around near him. Kai sighed and tried again.

Ray had now completely woken up, now kicking the man. He kicked him right in the stomach. The man dropped to his knees clenching his stomach and Ray started to run towards the smoke as it subsided. Fortunately Kai still hadn't moved, as he used his "senses" to guide him.

"A frog?!" Kai yelled frustrated. "Come on! One of these movements has to be Ray's!"

"I'm… right here." Ray said sighing at the stupidity of Kai. "I hope that wasn't too worrying." He went over to Kai and embraced him. A blush climbed onto both of their faces.

"Thank goodness." Kai said as he held Ray closer. "You worried me so much. I'm glad you're safe now." He smiled at him and bent down so his face was close to Ray's and grabbed Ray's mouth in his.

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas. T-T Gomen-nasai! Anyways… I think I'm nearing my end to this series. I'm probably gonna start a new one with… you guessed it Ray and Kai!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

The next morning Kai awoke to the sight of Ray sleeping on his shoulder grabbing a hold of Kai's collar. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping so, Kai decided to just sit there until Ray woke up. When Kai brought Ray home the day before, they collapsed at the long chair in front of the fireplace. Now the fire had burned out. The sun shone through the window dazing Kai for a bit as he looked at his surroundings.

"Kai…?" Ray moaned as he woke up from his sleep. "Did I keep you up?" He moved closer to Kai snuggling into his arm. He smiled and asked, "Could we go outside today, Kai?"

"Sure." Kai responded as he stood up stretching. He placed a kiss on Ray's cheek and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a pitcher of water and grabbed a cup from one of his cupboards. He poured some water into the glass and walked back towards Ray glass in hand. He handed it to him and sat himself back down beside Ray. Ray smiled at Kai, his face blushing.

"So…" Ray started as he stared down at his cup of water. He saw vibrations in the cup as his hands started to shake. _Why am I so nervous around Kai now? _Ray asked himself in his mind as he took a sip of water from the glass. _Why do I feel different around him?_ He took a deep breath and stood up.

"You're alright, right?" Kai asked as he stared at Ray. His face was full of worry as Ray stared at the fireplace deep in thought. "Ray?"

"Y-yeah?" Ray replied startled. "I… just feel a little different today, that's all." He smiled at Kai and returned to staring at the fireplace.

"I don't believe that." Kai said breaking Ray out of his thoughts again. "How about we go outside now? Get some fresh air."

"Alright." Ray thought heading for the door. He opened it and walked out with Kai right behind him. Kai closed the door behind him as he walked out.

The two strolled through the forest along the left path. Ray stopped in front of a patch of flowers and knelt down. "My mom used to love these." Ray said putting his hands together. "All she wanted was for me to be happy, and I am. As long as I have you I'll always be happy." He stood back up and walked closer to Kai. "Let's go." He held onto Kai's sleeve as they continued their stroll.

"Ray?" Kai started as they walked towards a big hill. "There's something at the top of the hill I want you to see." He smiled and ran to the top with Ray behind him.

"What is it, Kai?" Ray asked as he started to speed up his running. "Is there something cool at the top or something?" Kai stopped when he reached the top with Ray still running. He stopped at the top and looked at the scenery beyond him. He gasped at the beauty of the scene. The sun was still rising when they reached the top. They were just in time to see it completely rise. Everything started to brighten up.

"Wow…" Ray murmured the scenery leaving him speechless. "It's… beautiful." He sat himself down a few meters away from the cliff. He beckoned Kai to sit down. As he sat down Ray shivered at the cold morning air. "It's so cold." Ray said as Kai started to wrap his arms around Ray. Ray blushed and snuggled closer towards him. He was getting warmer already.

Kai placed a kiss on Ray's lips and held Ray closer to him. They held each other tightly as the day began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bored and I was running out of ideas. Not such a great plot lol. I'm really just making it up on the way so. The story might be all over the place for you. I don't know. I'm used to my randomness lol. . Please think of two words that begin with the letters B and L. Writing a new story just need words. . 


End file.
